Norman Osborn (Earth-96283)
Norman Osborn is the founder of Oscorp and later became one of Spider-Man's first supervillains, the Green Goblin. Biography ''Spider-Man Dr. Norman Osborn is a brilliant scientist and businessman/industrialist who is known for his contributions to nanotechnology. His son, Harry, resents his father's apparent favoritism toward his friend Peter Parker, who is a science whiz. He takes an immediate liking to Peter when he is informed that Parker can understand his work, and later admires Parker's desire to make his own way in the world, rather than accepting Osborn's help. He is the head of Oscorp, a company contracted by the United States military to create a new super-soldier. Osborn's colleague, Dr. Mendel Stromm, feels it important to reveal to the military official overseeing the project that some of the test subjects have gone insane. Hearing this, Osborn is threatened with a tight deadline. Needing to prove his formula can succeed, Osborn experiments on himself and becomes the Green Goblin. The process drives him insane however, and he kills Stromm. The military decides to give the super-soldier contract to another company, Quest Aerospace, and in revenge, the Green Goblin kills several high-ranking military officers and Quest scientists who were present at the test. Although Quest Aerospace's prototype was destroyed, the company decides to expand and, in doing so, assumes control of Oscorp on the condition that Norman Osborn step down as CEO. In retaliation, the Goblin kills the board of directors during a festival in Times Square, thus removing the last threat to his takeover of Oscorp, and inadvertently almost killing Mary Jane Watson. His appearance at the festival also marks the beginning of his animosity towards Spider-Man. Instead of hating his new enemy, however, Norman views Spider-Man as the son that he always wanted, strong and intelligent, and attempts to recruit him to his side. The Goblin next leads an attack at the Daily Bugle to question J. Jonah Jameson for the identity of the photographer who takes pictures of Spider-Man. Peter is at the office during the attack and soon shows up as Spider-Man. The Goblin gasses him and takes him to a rooftop, where he offers Spider-Man a partnership and belittles his choice to become a hero, warning that eventually the city will turn against him. This starts to become true when the Bugle in response to the attack prints a story claiming the Goblin and Spider-Man are allies. A few days later the Goblin baits Spider-Man into a burning building and asks him if he's decided to join him. When Spider-Man refuses, the Goblin attempts to kill him with razor bats and eventually slips away. Norman finds out Spider-Man's identity when, while visiting his son Harry (who is Peter's roommate) for Thanksgiving Day, he discovers that Peter has an identical wound to one he had inflicted on Spider-Man in the earlier fight. After deducing Spider-Man's identity, he decides to leave though Harry tries to stop him. Norman tells Harry to do what he wants with Mary Jane and then dump her fast, as he believes she is only interested in his money as his own wife was. After hallucinating that his other persona informs him to attack Spider-Man's heart, he attacks and seriously injures Aunt May, then kidnaps Mary Jane and tells Spider-Man that he must choose either to save her or to save a group of children in a cable car. Both are thrown off the Queensboro Bridge, yet Spider-Man manages to save both the children and Mary Jane. After saving the children and Mary Jane, Spider-Man is lured into an abandoned building. Goblin then throws a pumpkin bomb and it explodes in Spider-Man's face, sending him through a brick wall. As the Goblin brutally beats on Spider-Man, he tells him how he will kill M.J. slowly, saying that "M.J. and I, we're going to have a hell of a time" while drawing a trident. In a rage, Spider-Man attacks him, and gains the upper hand. After being defeated in their final battle and with his own personality apparently resurfaced, Norman removes his Goblin helmet to reveal himself to Spider-Man, and asks Spidey to forgive him and protect him from the Goblin persona. At the same time however, Norman (with the Goblin still controlling him) secretly directs his glider to impale Spider-Man from behind. Norman states he was like a father to him and begs him to be a son to him, to which Peter retorts that he had a father: Benjamin Parker. The Goblin responds by launching his glider. Spider-Man senses the attack with his spider-sense and dodges, and the machine kills the Green Goblin by impaling him. Just before dying, Norman pleads Spider-Man not to tell his son about his second identity. When Spider-Man takes Norman's corpse back to his mansion, Harry sees him placing his father’s dead body on a bed. Not knowing that his father was the Green Goblin, Harry holds Spider Man responsible for his death. At the funeral, Harry swears revenge on Spider-Man. In the film, the Green Goblin pilots a high-tech Goblin Glider, armed with seeking missiles and machine guns. He also wears green armor that cybernetically connects him to his glider and weapons. He is seen using three varieties of his signature "pumpkin bombs": one which is a simple explosive; one that releases a bright, radioactive flash which reduces people to skeletons; and one that splits into flying, razor-bat blades. Rather than carrying a shoulder "bag of tricks", the weapons are contained in the glider and are ejected individually out of their storage compartment when desired. His suit is armed with knockout gas that is released from the wrists. His suit is also linked to the Goblin Glider, allowing him to control it remotely. It is unknown whether or not the Goblin here has the same healing factor as he does in the comics. In the comics, the serum Norman Osborn took was untested, but here in the movie, it was tested on rodents, and only one of them ever showed a side effect of violence, aggression and insanity, with no healing ability. Spider-Man 2 Norman's ghost (actually Harry's allucination) appears to his son through a mirror, asking him to avenge his death. To Harry's refusal, Norman gets angry and shouts to him; his son, scared, throws a vase to the mirror, shattering it and finding Green Goblin's hideout and weapons. Spider-Man 3 Norman's ghost again appears to Harry, now the New Goblin, teaching him the art of war: a true warrior doesn't attack the mind nor the body, but the heart, thus suggesting Harry to hurt Peter through his relationship with MJ. Later, when Peter Parker dates Gwen Stacy under the influence of his new costume, Norman Osborn can be seen in the audience, watching MJ's show, thus implying that he actually survived his first "death", and that maybe some of his ghost appearances to Harry were actually his try to manipulate his son. Character traits The Green Goblin is Norman Osborn's second personality, born because of the exposure to the Goblin Formula. He's a violent psycho, a maniac who believes that superpowered beings exist to rule over normal people. He doesn't give any value to human life and kills without esitation whoever stands in his way. Although being completely mad, the Green Goblin is extremely intelligent and clever, so being even more dangerous. He posses a vast weaponry and a special glider which allows him to fly. He has superhuman phisical attributes, such as strength, speed, stamina and reflexes. He's a good hand-to-hand combatant, as proved in his battles against Spider-Man, but usually preferes to fight using his weapons. Relationships *Green Goblin - Alter ego. *Harry Osborn - Son. *New Goblin - Sucessor. *Spider-Man - Enemy. *Mendel Stromm - Friend and colleague. Suit & Weapons In the film, the Green Goblin pilots a high-tech Goblin Glider, armed with seeking missiles and machine guns. He also wears green armor that cybernetically connects him to his glider and weapons. He is seen using three varieties of his signature "pumpkin bombs": one which is a simple explosive; one that releases a bright, radioactive flash which reduces people to skeletons; and one that splits into flying, razor-bat blades. Rather than carrying a shoulder "bag of tricks", the weapons are contained in the glider and are ejected individually out of their storage compartment when desired. His suit is armed with knockout gas that is released from the wrists. His suit is also linked to the Goblin Glider, allowing him to control it remotely. Appearances/Actors *Raimi series (3 films) **Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - Willem Dafoe **''Spider-Man 2'' - Willem Dafoe **''Spider-Man 3'' - Willem Dafoe Behind the scenes *Nicolas Cage, Jim Carrey and John Malkovich were considered for the part, but dropped the role. *Dafoe insisted on wearing the uncomfortable costume as he felt that a stuntman would not convey the character's necessary body language. The 580-piece suit took half an hour to put on. *The Green Goblin's costume was created after Willem Dafoe was cast, as Dafoe rejected the initially bulky designs created beforehand. The finished design focused on a more streamlined and athletic feel, and the mask in particular was created to be an extreme cartoon version of his face, focusing on his long cheekbones. Some of the early designs were heavily inspired by black ops. *One popular idea among the concept artists was to have the Goblin accompanied by adolescent women in costume and have their own gliders. Raimi hated the idea. Trivia *In the comics, Osborn's costume resembles a folktales' goblin, but in the movie it looks more like a modified armor for being more realistic. *In Spider-Man, Green Goblin drops a carriage full of children off of a bridge, he also drops Mary Jane. Spider-Man saves both the children and Mary Jane. In the comics, "The Night Gwen Stacy Died" features a similar situation with Gwen Stacy in place of Mary Jane and Spider-Man was unable to save her. Gallery 2002_spider_man_011.jpg|The Green Goblin on rampage 172658__spiderman1_l.jpg|The Green Goblin fighting Spider-Man 37a54ec621c14a22_thumb.jpg|The Green Goblin with a "pumpkin bomb" the-green-goblin.jpg|The Green Goblin on his Glider goblins.jpg|The Green Goblin with his spear US-Movie-Poster-Spiderman---green-goblin-19125.jpg|Promotional poster for Spider-Man featuring the Green Goblin Norman Osborn.jpg|Norman being fire from the board. spider-man-2002-2.jpg|The Goblin attacking the festival vlcsnap-2011-09-04-16h13m02s153.png|The Goblin has Mary Jane hostage 002SDM_Willem_Dafoe_029.jpg|The Green Goblin unmasked Goblin9.jpg|Norman impaled on his own glider 1305644-113.jpg|Death of the Goblin EarlyThoughts6.jpg|The Green Goblins towers over a defeated Spider-Man Hqdefault.jpg|The Goblin Mask with retracted lenses 42670_greengoblin_normal.jpg|The Green Gobln jumps Spider-Man 1305648-88_super.jpg|The Goblin lures Spidey into a trap Spiderman_movie_green_goblin2-800x600.jpg|Promotinal Image green+goblin+imagepromo.jpg|Promotional Image originalgoblin.jpg|Original Green Goblin FX and makeup test Osborn, Norman Osborn, Norman Category:Oscorp Scientist Category:Businessman Category:Secret keepers Category:Characters with Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors